High School Love
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy is in 10th grade; Kevin is in 11th. Kevin likes her and they go on a date. Will things work out? Find out and review. Rated pg-13.


**High School Love**

**Summary- Kevin and Lucy go to school together. Kevin likes her; he might ask her out. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing besides my stories and other things**.

Kevin Kinkirk stood at the corner of the hall, with a huge grin on his face. He was daydreaming and having all his feelings swell up inside of him. The only thing he really admired was Lucy. Now he knew he liked her; he did not know her last name. What he did know was that she was a cheerleader for the Wild Cats. The emotions, emotions of Lucy and himself going through his head, he just couldn't stop how her felt towards her. Then; he napped back to reality still looking at Lucy; during period three. Kevin got the guts and walked up to her locker; where she stood putting her books in, and taking books out. "Hi Lucy." Kevin said nervously looking around. "Hi Kevin, Kevin right?" She asked looking up and smiling. He developed a smile going across his face; he smiled that she knew his name. "Yes I am Kevin, Kevin Kinkirk." Lucy smiled and dropped her notebook. Kevin and Lucy bent down to grab the notebook. Kevin went and tilted his head towards Lucy; then he stopped in a sudden of distraction and confusion. _"Kevin what do you think you're doing? I bet she does not even like you nor interested in you. "Kevin_ thought through his head. Lucy looked at me a frowned and then grabbed her book, which was on the ground. "I am Lucy, Lucy Camden." Replied and discovering a smile going across Kevin's face. Lucy laughed and closed her locker. "You're Lucy Camden, sister of Mary Camden?" Kevin asked with a baffled look on his face. "Oh, wow, I didn't know that. The reason I came over here is because-" Kevin started to get down to it, but the bell rang. "Kevin tell me later okay? I have to go to class." Lucy said in a hurry.

Lucy walked into her English class and took a seat next to Shelby her best friend. Then she opened her binder to vocabulary section where is has done her homework. Therefore, when the teacher comes around to check it, she does not check that she did not do her homework last night. English was Lucy's favorite subject, even though it is 10th grade. Lucy is a 10th grader, in accelerated English class. After the teacher was finished scrambling around the room and walked slowly to the board and wrote a journal entry that she wants the students to respond to. The quote said, "Have_ you ever felt intolerant by someone?" _then she copied the other quote which she had to respond to also, _"If you could spill you're heart out to someone, would you tell them or let the feels swell up inside of you?" _Lucy thought about the last one, she was thinking in the middle of them both. She guessed it was depending on if he had a girl friend.

After English class, she was walking in the hallway where she saw Kevin. He wanted to tell her something. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi Lucy!" Kevin said enthusiastically. "Hi Kevin, you told me you wanted to tell me something earlier, so what did you want to tell me?" Lucy questioned. "I know you're a sophomore and I'm a junior. I want to know if you'd ever date a junior." Kevin said with a sly grin on his face. "Kevin is you asking me out? That is what my intensions are getting at." Kevin smirked down at her. "Yes." He responded in a one-word answer. Lucy looked up and him before responded and looked to the floor. Kevin's smile started to fade away after Kevin saw her look at the floor. "I would love to go out with you." His eyes started to twinkle and he smiled. "Do you have cheerleading today after school?" Lucy sighed. "Unfortunately cheerleading is today, but the good news is that it's almost over. Three seasons is almost over, so I don't need to cheer the boys anymore!" They both laughed. "How about I call you later?" "Sure do you need my number?" "Yes." Lucy ripped out a piece of paper and put her number on it. Kevin looked at it, "555_-3145." _Kevin wrote his cell phone and home phone number on the piece of paper and applied his numbers on there. "499_-0171 and 454-0171." _Were neatly written on the paper. "What class are you going to now?" Lucy asked. "Lunch." Lucy smiled. "Really me too."

After dinner at around seven-thirty, the phone rang. Lucy was upstairs in her room that she shares with Mary. Mary picks up the phone and answers the phone. "Hello?" She asked politely into the phone. "Hi, is Lucy there?" "Yes." Mary said and handed the phone over to her sister. "Hello?" Lucy asked. "Guess who?" "Kevin?" Lucy asked. "Yes, I was wondering, since tomorrow is a Saturday if you'd like to go out?" Lucy's face lightened up. "I'd love to go out." "Okay, how about I pick you up tomorrow at six. We can go to the movies and then go get something to eat." "That sounds perfect; I'll see you tomorrow then." Lucy said and hung up. "Was that Kevin Kinkirk?" "Yes, I got to go ask mom and dad now, okay." Lucy said; and got up to go down stairs. "Mom, dad can I ask you something?" Lucy asked is despite. "Sure Lucy; what do you want to ask us?" "Okay, here it goes, I want to know if I can go on a date tomorrow night?" Annie and Eric exchanged glances. "Sure, but do we know him?" "No, but he is coming over to pick me up. He is in Mary's grade." Lucy said and went upstairs.

The next day came along; it was five-thirty Lucy finished drying her hair. She was now applying her make up on her face. After that, Lucy put her money, her phone, and all her needs into her purse. Annie answered the door when it rang. "Hello." Annie said to the young man. "Hi Mrs. Camden I am Kevin Kinkirk." "Come on in, I will get Lucy." Annie said and walked up stairs. "Lucy, Kevin is here. He seems like a nice young man." Annie noticed. "Okay, thanks. I told you that you'll like him." Lucy said and grabbed her purse. Lucy walked down into the living room where Kevin and Eric were talking. "Hi Kevin." Lucy told him. "Lucy, you look very, very nice today." Lucy smiled in delight and looked over and her parents. "Thanks Kevin, you look decent too." "It was nice meeting you Kevin. Lucy your curfew time is 11:30. "Eric said. "I'll make sure Lucy is home by then." Kevin said and grabbed her hand and walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Kevin and Lucy walked out to his car. Kevin opened the door for Lucy, "Thanks Kevin." He smiled at her. He closed the door after she got in and walked around to go into the car. "You're parents seem nice." Kevin noticed. "Yeah they are. But, sometimes they could be mad; angry; mean, you get the idea right?" Lucy asked. Kevin back out of the driveway and went to the movies. They went and saw the movie 13 going on 30. They walked into the theater and sat in the back on the theater. They took a seat, Kevin removed the armrest that was in-between them. He put his arm around he and she put her head on his chest. Kevin looked at her and smiled. Kevin went in for a kiss; he was waiting to do that all day. The movie has not even started yet and they were kissing already. They broke apart to take a breath and kissed again. Lucy moved over to get closer to Kevin this time. Matt walked into the Movie Theater, Kevin and Lucy not noticing. Matt saw her sister making-out in the movies. Matt just chuckled and walked down to get a seat in the middle.

Lucy and Kevin were kissing throughout the whole movie. When they decided to stop, it was towards the end. Lucy and Kevin were laughing. "Lucy, I think you should brush you're hair after." Lucy laughed and put her head on Kevin's shoulder again. Kevin put his arm around Lucy and she looked at him.

After the movie was finished, Kevin and Lucy were going out of the theater where they saw Matt. "Matt, what are you doing here?" "I am seeing a movie." Matt looked down and laughed. Kevin and Lucy walked into the bathrooms to freshen up a bit. Lucy combed her hair and fixed her make-up. Kevin went to use the bathroom, after he did; he went and washed his hands with soap. They both walked out and looked for one another.

Then after they saw the movie, they went and got something to eat at the pool hall. They got fires and cokes. After they ate, Kevin looked at his watch and saw it was only 7:45. He looked at Lucy. "Do you want to come over my house? 4 hours and 15 minutes left until you have to be home." Lucy laughed at him and then kissed him. "Sure." Lucy said. Kevin and Lucy got up to go to Kevin's house

When they arrived at Kevin's house, Kevin opened the door for Lucy. He took her hand and cuffed it with his. They walked into the house. Kevin and Lucy went up to his room, nobody was home. They both sat on the bed; they started to kiss. They both lied there on the bed kissing. Lucy took off his shirt. When kissing started to lead into other aspects.

Later that night around 10, they went down stairs to get something to drink. Kevin did not know his mom was home until he saw her in the kitchen. "Mom, I didn't know you were home." Kevin said exchanging glances with Lucy. "I just got home." "Mom, this is my girlfriend Lucy; Lucy this is my mom Cathy." Lucy smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Cathy smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you too Lucy. " She responded. Lucy and Kevin went back upstairs into his room and kissed for a little while. Lucy turned on her phone to see if anyone called her sister and her friend called her earlier that day.

It was 11:15 and Kevin was going to drive Lucy back to her house. She got her jacket and they left to go to her house. When they got there, it was 11:22. Lucy and Kevin were out side kissing; when the whole family was by the window watching them. However, they did not care if they were. They were just kidding, which felt heavenly in each other's arms and kissing one another. They knew they were connected to each other, by earlier that evening. Then the whole Camden family walked out side surrounding them. They both responded in confusion and acting as if they have no clue what is going on. "Hi mom, dad, everyone." Lucy said. "Bye Lucy." "Bye Kevin." They both said and kissed one another, but before they could, Mary grabbed her and pulled her into the house. "Goodnight!" Lucy yelled from inside the house. Kevin smiled and walked to his car and took a seat and drove off. While he was driving, he was thinking; he was glad he met Lucy and now is dating her. His mom seemed like she liked her, he hopes she does. Lucy is the sweetest thing he has ever come across in his lifetime.

Lucy was putting her pajamas on and sitting on the bed talking to her sister. "So how was you're date?" Mary asked wanting to know. "It was great!" Lucy said. "Oh great." Mary said with sarcasm. "It was great, we went to the movies, the pool hall then we went back to his house since we had a lot of time left." "Really sounds -"Then Mary stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Wait, did you say you went to his house?" "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Lucy asked. Mary went and rolled her eyes.

Kevin walked into the house and up the stairs into his room, to think. He has a nice picture of Lucy on his dresser from this year. That Lucy gave him. He was holding it, looking at it, and smiled. Then a knocked came from the door. "Who is it?" "It's your mother." She said and walked inside his room and sat on his bed next to him. "Kevin, I think we should have a talk." Kevin sighed. "Why?" Kevin said started to get frustrated. "You're 17 and I think we should talk. Many teenagers are having sex. In addition, kissing can lead into other things. I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret." Cathy started. "If I do, _do it _and don't regret what will happen then?" Kevin asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Kevin, don't get smart with me. Well if you did have sex or plan on it and get Lucy or any of your girlfriends pregnant you will regret it. You'll have to raise a baby." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Mom, how about you leave. If she does get pregnant we'll get through it together." Kevin said. Cathy sighed before getting up and walked out the room. Cathy went into her room, got something, and threw it into Kevin's room. She knew he was going to have sex, and he should sue protection. Kevin went and picked it up, "What_ the-" _He began_. "Condoms, my mom is loosing it. If I could get my own condoms my self." _

Lucy and Kevin were walking to Lunch on Monday after Math class, but stopping at their lockers first. They went and got their lunch and grabbed their books for next period. Kevin kissed Lucy before leaving the lockers. They walked to Lunch and took a seat at the table next to another.

However, before the day ended by 6th period, everyone in the school knew they hooked up or dating. They all knew one day they would date. They Knew Kevin liked her since 7th grade in the middle school. It took Kevin 4 years to get the guts to ask her out. He only knew her name was Lucy, but did not know the rest of it. All he cares about now is that he has her and is not letting go. He is living his life, and not moving anywhere unless Lucy will be with him. Kevin and Lucy were looking at everyone looking and staring at them. They could hear people talking about them. However, they did not care. "Kevin they are talking about is right?" Lucy asked. "I think so." "My mom went ballistic last night." Kevin laughed. "Why?" She said facing Kevin. "She gave me the _sex talk. _She does not want me to do anything stupid with you or any girl for that matter. So she threw condoms in my room." Lucy stopped in her track. "She threw condoms in your room. That's weird." Lucy said and kissed him.

At the end of the day, Lucy and at her locking getting her books to go home and Kevin and Kevin came and wrapped his hands around her waist. Lucy twirled around and hugged Kevin. Kevin grabbed her books for her while she got he bags out of her locker. Kevin was going to the Basketball game to see Lucy. Kevin went to the gym to wait for Lucy to get out of the locker room. While he was waiting, Lucy came and hugged him from behind.

The basketball game was almost over. Our team has 65 points when the others have 55. When the game was over all the cheerleaders went into the locker room to get, dressed Kevin drove Lucy home from the game and went inside her house. Kevin kissed her. "Mom, can Kevin stay for dinner?" Lucy asked. "Sure why not." Annie said. Lucy and Kevin went into the living room to talk. Then dinner was called and they all went into the dinning room to eat, Kevin sat next to Lucy. Annie made chicken for dinner that night with lots of other foods to go with it. Eric said the blessing," _Dear lord, thank you for this great food and family. You have let us have. Amen." _Then they all took the food and started to eat.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room to get to know Kevin. They found out Kevin was a really nice and sweet person. Lucy did not know that his father died, she feels awful for his family. Lucy knows his sister Patty-Mary.

Kevin was about to leave and kissed Lucy goodbye. "Goodnight Kevin." Lucy said and kissed him. "Goodnight Lucy, see you tomorrow." Kevin said and went in for the last kiss and left. Lucy went up to her room with Mary and they started to talk.

Kevin went home, sat down on his bed, and thought about Lucy. Tomorrow they are going on another date with one another. He cannot wait to go out again. He lied down, closed his eyes, and started to dream about Lucy.

Lucy was doing her math homework, and then she put on the pajamas, lied down, and thought about Kevin. She could not be happier then she is right now. She liked Kevin, even loves him. Therefore, she went and dreamed about them in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note- Please read and review. Sorry this was long. I need five reviews or more until I write more. **


End file.
